No Quiero Que Existas
by Rorren
Summary: Blaine Anderson Padece una grave enfermedad lo que hace que su vida pierda significado para el joven moreno... hasta que en un choque inesperado conoce a un castaño que podria cambiar su vida para siempre...
1. No Te Conozco Y No Quiero Hacerlo

**Notas: **este es un fan fic que narra una historia Klaine bastante complicada, triste pero hermosa a la vez solo espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.

**Sinopsis: **_A Blaine Anderson ha dejado de importarle todo luego de enterarse de su enfermedad... hasta que conoce a Kurt Hummel un joven castaño que lo hace volver a vivir_

**_espero sus reviews_**

* * *

><p><strong>No quiero que existas<strong>

Capitulo 1

** No te conozco y no quiero hacerlo**

Caminaba mirando las calles vacías, acababa de salir de un boliche y el muchacho que venía conmigo acariciaba mi cadera mientras yo reía.

Se había transformado en una rutina salir a la noche, encontrar algún chico por ahí y simplemente luego pasarla bien.

Desde que me había enterado de mi enfermedad ya nada tenía sentido, ni la escuela, ni mi familia todo había perdido significado para mí. Había abandonado la escuela en cuanto me había enterado de lo que padecía, para que seguirla si al final no me serviría. mi familia se había gastado mucho dinero en tratamientos experimentales pero nada funcionaba, ya estaba perdido.

Me acerque a mi coche tambaleando, el muchacho que tenia junto a mi me beso, lo aleje de un empujón y lo mire, esa noche no me sentía demasiado bien, había bebido demasiado y no quería tener que pasar la noche con ese tipo mientras vomitaba.

-me voy a casa- le dije, el rubio me miro con cara de pocos amigos.

-¡vete al diablo!- se alejo tambaleándose. Entre al auto y encendí el motor, acelere lentamente. Las calles se borroneaban a medida que avanzaba.

-diablos-me dije a mi mismo- estoy demasiado…..

Sentí un golpe y mi cuerpo fue impulsado hacia adelante golpeando con el volante. Me quede ahí inmóvil, sentía un fuerte dolor en mis costillas y respiraba con dificultad.

-oh por dios-escuche el grito de una persona, esta se asomo por la ventanilla de mi auto con cara asustada, era un muchacho, de mi edad más o menos-lo siento mucho, realmente no te vi, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Moví el cuello para asentir, pero me agarro una fuerte punzada y no pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor.

-¡no te muevas! Voy a llamar a una ambulancia-dijo el castaño.

Después de 10 minutos la ambulancia llego. Me subieron a ella y el castaño me convenció para que lo dejara acompañarme.

-fue mi culpa, es lo menos que puedo hacer-me sonrió, algo tenía que llamaba mi atención, pero no me daba cuenta de que era, estaba demasiado ebrio para darme cuenta y en el transcurso del viaje me quede dormido.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente, el sol entraba por la ventana del hospital. Junto a mi cama estaba el castaño completamente dormido en una incómoda silla.

-¿Qué haces aun aquí?- se despertó sobresaltado.

-oh, ¿cómo te encuentras?-me sonrió.

-pues bien, ¿puedes contestarme?-le dije cortante.

-bueno es que quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, me preocupabas.

-no necesito que nadie se preocupe por mi-conteste amargamente- y menos un desconocido.

-también, me pidieron los médicos que me quedara, ya que no sabemos quién eres ni tenían a nadie a quien llamar y necesitaban que alguien estuviera cuando te despertaras por si no recordabas lo sucedido- dijo el chico haciendo caso omiso a mis palabras, volvió a sonreír- y heme aquí, por cierto soy Kurt Hummel ¿y tú?

-Blaine Anderson- lo mire con curiosidad, ¿por rayos era tan amable? No me conocía, o tal vez era porque ya se había enterado de mi situación- ¿quién te lo dijo?- le pregunte.

-¿qué cosa?- indago el castaño confuso.

-¿Quién te hablo sobre mi?

-nadie-aseguro- no saben nada de ti, hasta hace 5 segundos no sabía ni cual era tu nombre.

Lo mire con desconfianza, pero su mirada era verdadera, se notaba que no estaba mintiendo. Tenía unos hermosos ojos azules que a cualquiera hubiesen vuelto loco y una sonrisa tierna y…

- ¡oh no! Diablos Blaine ¿en que estas pensando?- me dije a mi mismo-no puedes involucrarte con la gente, no debes, lo sabes.

-bueno Kurt- le dije al oji azul- ya puedes retirarte, ahora que recupere el conocimiento puedo valerme por mi mismo-dije en un tono tan amable que hasta a mi me sorprendió, no había hablando de tan buena manera en años.

-oh, está bien, vendré a verte mañana- el castaño se levanto de la silla, beso mi mejilla y se alejo por la puerta. Tenía que decirle que no volviera, era por su propio bien, no podía dejar que se involucrara conmigo, con una vida sin futuro, pero no pude las palabras no salieron de mi boca, no quería decirle que no volviera, sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo, de hablarle y de contarle mis problemas, tal vez era porque había sido la primera persona en mucho tiempo que me había tratado bien, que se había interesado en mi, a la cual le había preocupado mi bienestar, no lo sabía, solo sabía que quería volver a verlo.

A pesar de saber que me habían dicho una y mil veces que no me involucrara con nadie, que no me juntara demasiado con alguien porque cuando mi momento llegara haría sufrir mucho a la persona que me quería, simplemente no podía decirle nada al oji azul, sabía bien que mi enfermedad me daba tan solo unos años mas de vida, tal vez unos meses, pero desde el instante en que lo vi supe que no quería morir sin haber conocido a aquel muchacho, no quería morir sin haber conocido a Kurt Hummel.


	2. La Verdad Callada Siempre Duele Mas

Capitulo 2

La Verdad Callada Siempre Duele Mas

Kurt había vuelto como lo había prometido, estuvimos charlando un largo rato y me entretuve más de lo que esperaba.

-¿y cuanto tiempo mas tendrás que estar aquí?- indago el castaño.

-pues me han dicho que se me fracturo una costilla así que necesito por lo menos 3 días en observación-Kurt asentía a medida que yo hablaba- así que ¿seguirás viniendo a visitarme?

Realmente quería saber más sobre él, ya no me importaban todas las recomendaciones que me habían hecho los médicos y mi propia familia acerca de no involucrarme con otras personas, además que daño podía hacer si conocía un poco al castaño, tal vez cuando llegara mi momento le caerían un par de lagrimas y fin del asunto, no estaba pensando en tener una relación de amigos íntimos, o tal vez sí, que mas daba, quería conocerlo, quería saber de él, de su familia, de sus secretos y me sentía ansioso por descubrir como era su vida, quienes eran sus amigos, cuál era su programa favorito. No quería que mi enfermedad estuviera en el medio, que me molestara para evitar que conociera a este chico. No dejaría que eso pasara, esta vez seguiría a mi corazón.

-claro que volveré- me contesto seguro el castaño- ¿sabes? Ayer creí que eras un chico amargado, de malos tratos y mal agradecido- no pude evitar sonrojarme, el muchacho se rio- pero igualmente quería averiguar porque eras así y hoy me sorprendes con una persona totalmente diferente, me agradas de verdad.

Le sonreí y me quede mirándolo pensativo.

-tal vez teníamos que conocernos- el castaño rio.

-¿te refieres a que no existen las coincidencias?- asentí, el muchacho dejo de reír- tal vez, tal vez tenía que conocerte Anderson.

-tal vez- tal vez había sido enviado para hacerme disfrutar mi corta estadía en la tierra, pensé. No dije nada mas solo me limite a sonreírle.

El tercer día de mi internación Kurt me trajo unas revistas con crucigramas para que me entretuviera.

-así se te pasara el tiempo más rápido- el castaño apoyo su mano sobre mis risos y los acaricio suavemente, luego suspiro-no me atrevía a preguntarte Blaine, pero tampoco puedo callarme, ¿Dónde está tu familia?

Realmente me sorprendió la pregunta. No quería decirle la verdad, que no había llamado a mis padres porque pensarían que estaba mal por mi enfermedad y se preocuparían demasiado. No quería que se enterara que vivía con mi abuela por el hecho de que allí me sentía tranquilo y ella no me molestaba ni me hacía preguntas por mi enfermedad. Entonces decidí mentir.

-están de viaje, los llame y les dije que no se preocuparan- le sonreí, el joven me devolvió la sonrisa.

-oh, está bien, ¿y por cuánto tiempo estarán de viaje?- lo observe al castaño, no le había entendido lo que me había dicho, de repente ya no oía nada y mis ojos se cerraron sin mi consentimiento.

El moreno me miro por un par de segundo, en ese instante su piel se volvió pálida como un papel y cayó sobre la almohada completamente inconsciente.

-¿Blaine? ¿Qué te sucede?- lo tome por los hombros con desesperación y lo agite un poco, no respondía- ¡ENFERMERA!- grite exasperadamente, en unos segundos 4 médicos estaban alrededor de la camilla del moreno- no sé que le sucedió, estábamos hablando y se desmayo- un medico me tomo por los hombros y me sacó de la habitación- ¿estará bien?

Le pregunte asustado cuando salimos de la habitación, el hombre me miro seriamente.

-estará bien, pero necesito decirle algo ya que eres la única persona que lo ha venido a visitar en este tiempo, tome asiento por favor- me senté en una de las sillas plásticas del lugar. Me preguntaba qué era lo que debía decirme que necesitaba que estuviera sentado, tal vez le había hecho algo muy malo el choque y todo era mi culpa. Lo mire expectante- mire , el paciente Anderson nos pidió que no le dijéramos nada, pero no puedo ocultarle esto después de lo que acaba de ver.

-dios mío ¿qué le hice? ¿El choque lo lastimo tan mal?-mi respiración se había agitado, estaba asustado, tenía miedo de haberle provocado un daño severo a ese chico.

-no, el choque solo le fracturo una costilla como usted ya sabe- el doctor apoyó su mano sobre mi hombro- el joven Anderson padece de una grave enfermedad, ya no se puede volver a tras, está muy avanzada y los tratamientos no surgen efecto en él, su historia clínica es muy amplia y a pesar de todo no se pudo hacer nada para curarlo y ampliar su expectativa de vida.

Sentía que el alma me había abandonado el cuerpo, ¿estábamos hablando de la misma persona? El joven que yo acababa de conocer estaba completamente sano a excepción de los golpes del choque, estaba bien, o tal vez solo parecía estar bien. No podía creer que eso fuera verdad, a pesar de que no lo conocía demasiado sentía como si a un familiar le estuviera ocurriendo algo terrible. Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir lentamente de mis ojos.

-¿qué es lo que tiene?- pregunte entrecortadamente, no estaba seguro de querer saber la respuesta.

-tiene cáncer.


	3. La Decisión Más Difícil

**Capitulo 3 **

**La Decisión Más Difícil**

No sabia que hacer, jamas habia conocido a una persona que tuviera una enfermedad tan grave, que podria hacer yo al respecto, como podria ayudarlo. Claramente tenia dos opciones, la numero uno y mas simple, que llevaba consigo un remorimiento de consiencia seria Huir, si me iba en ese momento no tendria que preocuparme por aquel joven y no sabria nada mas de el, pero no podia hacerle eso, yo no era una de esas personas que dejan avandonadas a otras cuando la cosa se pone dificil, y era ahí cuando llegaba a la segunda opcion, quedarme y acompañar al muchacho, ayudarlo a pasar lo mejor posible el tiempo que le quedaba y hacer lo posible por encontrar alguien que lo curara.

Tenia demaciadas ideas en mi cabeza, ya no me sentia nada bien despues de haberme enterado de eso. El doctor me miraba como esperando una respuesta.

-debo irme-anuncie y veloz como un rayo me aleje del hospital.

Necesitaba pensar, no podia negar que tenia miedo, saber que una persona tenia esa enfermedad me hacia pensar que algun dia moriria y a pesar de saberlo con anticipacion, no sufriria menos si llegara a querle, seria un camino dificil, por los altibajos que conlleva la enfermedad y obviamente seria muy dificil el camino hasta el final.

Camine sin rumbo fijo por unas horas, hasta que al final de mi recorrido me encontre en la casa de Mercedes. Mi subconsiente me habia llevado ahí, necesitaba un consejo.

Entre en la habitacon de Mercedes, mi amiga me miraba con preocupacion.

-¿Qué sucede kurt? No tienes muy buena cara- no pude aguantarlo, me largue a llorar descosoladamente, Mercedes me rodeo con sus brazos y no me pregunto nada mas, solo espero a que yo le contara.

-es una dificil decisión Kurt- me dijo cuando termine de narrar lo sucedido- sabes que al final sufriras pero ¿en verdad crees que eso es lo importante? Pues todos sufrimos alguna vez por diferentes motivos, creo que Blaine te necesita Kurt, piensa, si su familia no lo ha ido a ver al hospital en todo este tiempo sabiendo la enfermedad que padece ¿no te parece un poco extraño? Yo creo que está solo y no te había dicho nada porque no quería que tú te fueras- la morena suspiro- no lo sé Kurt, deberías dejar de pensarlo tanto y empezar a escuchar a tu corazón ¿Qué es lo que sientes? ¿Qué es lo que te está diciendo ahora mismo?

Los ojos cafés de mi amiga se clavaron en los míos en busca de una respuesta.

-quiero estar con él-confesé- me agrada, incluso más de lo que me ah agrado cualquier chico en toda mi vida, quiero ayudarlo, pero tengo tanto miedo.

-¿a que le temes tanto Kurt?

Las lágrimas volvieron a invadir mi rostro.

-tengo miedo a que lo quiera demasiado, tengo miedo a enamorarme y que un día simplemente el me deje- la morena se sorprendió ante mis palabras- ¿sabes? Desde que lo conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en el, todo en él despierta una gran curiosidad en mí, tengo miedo de que este sentimiento se convierta en amor.

La morena me sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba mi mejilla.

-¿Kurt no crees que tal vez, a pesar del poco tiempo que pasaron juntos, tu ya estés enamorado? Tal vez tenías que encontrarlo, tal vez tú seas su milagro.

Me aleje caminando lentamente de la casa de mi amiga. Mercedes me había dado mucho en que pensar, realmente era la mejor consejera que conocía. Ella tenía razón, Blaine estaba solo, o por lo menos eso creía, el necesitaba de alguien que estuviera con él, que lo acompañara en una situación tan difícil, el me necesitaba.

Mi decisión ya estaba tomada, seguiría viendo a Blaine, lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera, inventaría una y mil maneras para que el lograra olvidar por lo menos por unos minutos a la enfermedad que padecía, en otras palabras seria como su ángel guardián.

Pensé que lo mejor sería no decirle que sabía de su situación, el había intentado ocultármelo y yo no lo presionaría para que me lo dijera, fingiría que no sabía nada hasta el momento en que el me lo contase. Todo saldría bien, teniendo fe en las palabras de Mercedes, yo podría hacerlo y tal vez encontraríamos juntos un forma de que se curara, o tal vez ese solo era un deseo o más bien una ilusión inalcanzable.

Después de mi descomposición Kurt no volvió al hospital por 2 días, había empezado a pensar que lo había asustado con esa demostración de decaída y se había ido para no tener nada que ver con alguien que tenía algún problema de salud. Realmente me había deprimido esos días pensando en eso hasta que alguien golpeo la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿puedo pasar?- oí una melodiosa vos de otro lado de la puerta.

-claro pasa- Kurt entro a la habitación con varios papeles en la mano.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al verlo entrar, sentí a mi corazón latir rápidamente dentro de mi pecho, el había vuelto, no me había dejado. Le sonreí.

-creí que te habías olvidado de mi- el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-claro que no, pienso todos los días en ti- me sorprendí ante aquella declaración y pude notar como los pómulos del castaño enrojecían intensamente- emmm –el castaño titubeo antes de poder volver a tomar el hilo de la conversación- estuve haciendo algunos trámites para ti.

-¿trámites?-indague confuso.

-si Blaine, está decidido-me entrego unas planillas de datos- te inscribirás en McKinley y vendrás conmigo al colegio, no voy a permitir que andes de vago por ahí, te pasare a buscar todas las mañanas por tu casa y caminaremos juntos hasta el colegio y para terminar vendrás al Club coral conmigo.

Estaba sorprendido de todo lo que había armado para mi, aunque realmente no me entusiasmaba tener que volver al colegio ya que al final no me serviría de nada, me entusiasmaba muchísimo la idea de pasar mucho tiempo junto al oji azul.

-te lo tenias bien preparado- me reí, el castaño sonrió triunfante.

-claro que sí.

Solo quería tenerlo lo más cerca posible de mí y el mayor tiempo posible, quería poder protegerlo en cualquier situación y estar junto a él si le sucedía algo. Sentía que era mi responsabilidad cuidar de Blaine. El moreno me sonrió yo lo observe expectante.

-está bien, iré contigo.


	4. No Puede Ocultarse, Tiene Que Decirse

**Capitulo 4 **

**No Puede Ocultarse, Tiene Que Decirse**

Al fin me dieron de alta en el hospital, tal solo me quedaban unos pequeños hematomas pero nada serio. Al aceptar la propuesta de Kurt de volver al colegio no tuve otro remedio que volver a casa con mis padres para estar más cerca de la escuela.

Kurt pasaba por mí todas las mañanas, caminábamos juntos hasta el colegio hablando de muchas tonterías y compartíamos la actividad del coro. Todos los chicos de New Directions eran fantásticos, me sentía en familia cada vez que estaba con ellos. Empecé a cantar, cosa que jamás habría creído que podría hacer y por lo que decía el Profesor Schuester era bueno en eso. Salía todas las tardes con Kurt y tomábamos un café en Lima Bean, luego tal vez íbamos a su casa y pasábamos un rato más juntos y luego volvía a mi casa.

Adoraba cada momento que pasaba con el castaño, cada día sentía que conocía un poco más de él, una nueva mueca, un nuevo estado de ánimo, un nuevo tic.

Seguía sin contarle de mi enfermedad y a medida que pasaba el tiempo se me hacia mas difícil pensar que si seguía con esto lo lastimaría demasiado cuando me fuera.

Una noche, me había quedado en casa del castaño mirando unas películas, ambos estábamos sentados cómodamente sobre su cama mirando con terror la película que habíamos comprado. De repente Kurt soltó un grito de espanto tomo el control y apago el televisor.

-se acabo, voy a morir de un ataque cardiaco si continuo mirando esta horrenda película- dijo con las manos temblorosas. Yo me reí aunque estaba igual de asustado que él.

El castaño me dedico una sonrisita y apoyo su cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-¿sabes Blaine? Me siento muy bien siempre que estoy contigo- empecé a preocuparme por lo que podría decir el castaño, pero más me asustaba saber que no podría contenerme si el castaño avanzaba de cualquier forma-siempre quiero tenerte cerca, siento que necesito que estés conmigo.

No pude siquiera intentar detenerme, era como si mi cuerpo se manejara por sí solo. Tome el rostro de Kurt entre mis manos y lo bese, necesitaba saber a que sabían sus labios, como se sentía su reparación cálida cerca mío. El castaño respondió a mi beso con pasión, enredando sus dedos en mis risos. "-diablos Blaine debes parar-" me decía a mí mismo, pero de nada servía, el dulce sabor de los labios del castaño no me dejaba separarme de él "-ya basta Anderson-oí la vos de mi padre en mi cabeza-en serio quieres arruinarles la vida a otras personas-" era lo que me había dicho el día que me habían aconsejado no involucrarme con personas porque mi partida las heriría.

Solté a Kurt y lo aleje de mí bruscamente, respirando con dificultad.

-lo siento –dijo en castaño, aunque al mirar su rostro me di cuenta que ni el sabia porque era que se disculpaba.

-no puedo hacerte esto-me abrace las rodillas, no me atrevía a mirar al castaño a la cara, entonces enterré mi rostro en mis piernas-no debo.

-¿de qué hablas?-dijo el castaño con vos pacifica.

-no quiero que termines herido por mi culpa-tome coraje, con suerte luego de que le dijera la verdad, Kurt me echaría de su casa aludiendo a que estaba enojado porque no le había dicho y no volvería a hablarme. Entonces yo volvería a estar solo y el no sufriría por mí. Pensar eso hizo que unas lagrimas salieran de mis ojos, aplastadas rápidamente por el roce de mis jeans-Kurt, la verdad es que estoy enfermo-sentí como el castaño respiraba profundamente- tengo cáncer.

Lo había hecho, se lo había dicho y aun así el no estaba gritándome, ni echándome de su casa por el contrario sentí unos brazos protectores que me rodeaban y oprimían.

-no te preocupes-me susurro al oído-yo voy a cuidar de ti.

En ese instante solté mis rodillas y abrace al castaño mientras las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Sentía un alivio y una tranquilidad que no había sentido en mi vida, me había aceptado, incluso había dicho que cuidaría de mí y a pesar de que yo no quería ser una carga para él, tampoco quería separarme de él.

-todo va a estar bien-me susurro mientras me acariciaba la espalda. Me sentía tan protegido, tan tranquilo, suspire y cerré los ojos para poder sentir el dulce aroma de Kurt.

-gracias.

Me lo había dicho, al fin luego de más de un mes y medio de espera, Blaine se había sentido seguro de poder contármelo. Me sentía tan feliz, sentía que confiaba en mí y eso realmente era algo muy importante. Quería decirle cuan feliz me sentía por su confesión, pero no podía, Blaine no sabía que yo estaba enterado de su situación, entonces solo opte por abrazarlo. No quería que se sintiera mal por habérmelo dicho, sabía que era difícil para el hablar sobre su enfermedad y más conmigo, por alguna extraña razón él había querido ocultármelo. Pero ahora era distinto, éramos amigos o tal vez más que eso. Lo único que me preocupaba en ese momento era el tiempo, siempre tan necesario y tan maldito, tenía miedo de que el tiempo no fuera suficiente, quería hacer muchas cosas con Blaine, quería que disfrutara su vida al máximo o por lo menos lo que le quedaba de ella.

-Entrare contigo- le dije tomando de la mano al moreno. Estábamos en el hospital donde Blaine solía atenderse, habíamos ido para unos exámenes mensuales que debía hacerse.

La Dra. Watson nos hizo pasar a su consultorio, le entregamos los resultados de los exámenes para que pudiera dar su veredicto.

Apreté la mano de Blaine cuando la Dra. Suspiro.

-está empeorando-dijo la mujer. Sentí como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensionaban.

-¿cuánto tiempo?-indago Blaine con vos firme.

-dos meses, tal vez tres.


	5. ¿Salida rápida o decisión correcta?

**Capitulo 5 **

**¿Salida rápida o decisión correcta?**

A pesar de los intentos de Kurt por persuadirme de volver a dejar el colegio, no quise hacerlo. Era algo irónico pensar que al principio el me había pedido que continuara estudiando y ahora era todo lo contrario, pero en el momento en que la Dra. Había dicho cuanto tiempo me quedaba, mis prioridades se acomodaron, quería ir a la escuela, quería aprender más, quería pasar más tiempo con los chicos de New Directions y más que nada quería pasar más tiempo con Kurt. Pero también había una realidad que rondaba por mi cabeza y no me dejaba en paz, no quería que Kurt siguiera conmigo pues si lo hacía sufriría demasiado, tal vez si me alejaba en ese instante el podría olvidarse de mí y continuar su vida feliz, pero no podría, no quería dejarlo. Pero tal vez debía dejar de ser tan egoísta y dejar de pensar solo en mí, debía pensar en lo que sería mejor para Kurt y en ese momento creía que lo mejor era que estuviera lejos de mí.

Luego de dejar a Blaine en su casa me dirigí directo a la de Mercedes, necesitaba que alguien me escuchara y me consolara. No podía llorar frente a Blaine, no quería causarle más pena de la que seguramente ya sentía. No sabía porque pero había tenido tanta fe en que ocurriría un milagro, creía que nuestro amor podría superar a la enfermedad y Blaine se curaría por la magia del amor, pero eso no sucedió "-debes dejar de ver tantas películas-" me dije a mí mismo.

Llegue a lo de Mercedes, la muchacha me abrazo a penas me vio en la puerta y yo me largue a llorar desconsoladamente. La morena acariciaba mi espalda y me susurraba al oído.

-tranquilo, todo va a estar bien, cálmate.

Subimos las escaleras hasta su cuarto y nos sentamos sobre su cama.

-¿qué sucedió Kurt?-indago mi amiga tomándome las manos.

-es Blaine- dije sollozando.

-¿le sucedió algo malo?- la morocha, tenía tal tranquilidad en la vos que logro que pudiera calmarme un poco.

-fuimos al Doctor y nos dijeron que le quedaban entre dos y tres meses de vida.

Mercedes se llevo instintivamente la mano a la boca de manera sorprendida, sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas, ahora ella también conocía a Blaine, habían compartido canciones en el coro y habíamos salido juntos los tres varias veces.

-dios Kurt- dijo mi amiga abrazándome-lo siento tanto.

Ambos nos largamos a llorar en los brazos del otro.

Mercedes me acompaño hasta la casa de Blaine, quería hablar con él y con su familia de todo lo que había sucedido. Al llegar nos atendió su madre, una mujer bajita con ojos grandes de color ámbar, su cabello cobrizo caía en grandes ondas hasta sus hombros.

-hola, señora Anderson- saludamos amablemente.

-hola Kurt y…..-la mujer sonrió.

-Mercedes-dijo mi amiga devolviéndole la sonrisa-soy amiga de Blaine.

-pasen, son bienvenidos aquí- dijo la mujer.

Entramos y nos acomodamos en los sillones de la sala de estar. La señora Anderson nos trajo té para beber.

-señora Anderson- dije suspirando- necesitamos hablar, con Blaine y su esposo también.

Las manos de la mujer temblaron.

-lamento decirte que eso no será posible Kurt- la mire confundido- veras, Blaine volvió del doctor muy alterado, dijo que quería irse, que habíamos tenido razón todo el tiempo y que no quería pasar un segundo más aquí.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Mercedes a mi lado estaba atónita por las palabras de la mujer.

-¿razón de que?-pregunto la morocha.

La mujer suspiro, lagrimas diminutas recorrían su tez pálida.

-siempre le dijimos a Blaine que no sería bueno que se involucrara demasiado con personas fuera de la familia, ya que su partida los haría sufrir-la mujer respiraba con dificultad- pero ¿sabes, Kurt? Cuando volvió a casa y dijo que tenía un nuevo amigo pude notar un brillo en sus ojos que no había visto antes, era una vitalidad infinita, era una gran felicidad y por un momento creí que no sería malo que estuviera contigo, creí que tu lo curarías, creí que tu serias el milagro para Blaine.

La mujer se largo a llorar tapándose la cara con sus manos.

-¿A dónde fue?-indague sollozando, yo también había creído lo mismo que había dicho la señora Anderson, pero desgraciadamente nos habíamos equivocado.

-me pido que no te lo dijera-la mujer levanto la mirada hasta cruzar sus ojos con los míos- pero no puedo hacerle eso, se que si está haciendo esto es por mi culpa y por la de su padre también. Debes saber que sufrirás al final Kurt, ya no hay remedio, pero por lo que más quieras te imploro que vallas tras Blaine, se que solo tú podrías lograr que pase sus mejores días.

Estire mis manos y tome las de ella con cariño. Mis ojos aun irritados por tantas lágrimas la miraban fijamente a los de ella.

-señora lo que más quiero es su hijo, daría la vida por él, ¿en serio cree que lo dejaría ir sin más?-la mujer sonrió levemente.

-eres un milagro-me dijo sonriéndome- fue a la casa de su abuela, está en un campo por la ruta 308, en la entrada hay un gran árbol de duraznos, seguramente podrás encontrarla fácilmente.

Bese la mano de la mujer.

-muchas gracias-me levante rápidamente y me dirigí a la puerta con Mercedes pisándome los talones.

-espera Kurt- voltee para ver a la madre de Blaine- Blaine me dijo que te diera esto.

Estiro un pequeño collar hacia mí, era un dije ovalado azul brillante. Lo tome y lo observe unos segundos.

-ya vete, vamos-dijo empujándome por la espalda- busca a Blaine, encuéntralo y hazlo feliz.

Volví a sonreírle a la mujer de ojos ámbar. Mercedes tomo mi brazo y emprendimos el camino hacia mi casa.

Sabía que había tomado la decisión más estúpida de mi vida, porque amaba a Kurt con toda mi alma y me sería muy difícil pasar mi último tiempo sin él, pero por otro lado podía sentirme seguro de que él estaría mejor sin mí.

Mi padre conducía en silencio, yo observaba el paisaje.

-lo amas ¿verdad?-dijo repentinamente, voltee para mirarlo, el tenia la vista clavada al frente y estaba totalmente serio.

-con todo mi ser.

-es lo mejor para él-aseguro mi padre intentando darme ánimos.

-lo sé.


	6. Búsqueda, cómplice y canción

**Capitulo 6**

**Búsqueda, cómplice y canción**

-¿Hay Kurt en que estas pensando?-indago la morocha mientras me observaba revisar intensamente los cajones de mis muebles.

Tenía que encontrarlo, esta era una decisión muy importante y a pesar de que la había tomado en tan solo unos minutos no quería retractarme.

-¿es tan necesario que busques, lo que sea que estés buscando, ahora?- Mercedes me observaba impaciente, le dedique una sonrisa.

-ya lo veras- dije mientras metía mi mano al fondo del último cajón de mi cómoda.- ¡aquí esta!

Alce el objeto bien alto en señal de triunfo.

-hay no-mercedes me miraba preocupada- ¿Kurt estas realmente seguro?

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo en mi vida- asegure. La morocha me sonrió en señal de apoyo.

-Okay- empezó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas? ¿No vienes conmigo?

Mi amiga negó sonriendo.

-¿crees que eres el único que tiene buenas ideas? Hablare con el Glee club-me guiño un ojo-solo pásense por la escuela en cuanto lo traigas de vuelta- Le sonreí, bese la mejilla de mi amiga y Salí corriendo en busca de mi auto.

Desempaque todas mis cosas y me tire sobre mi cama, necesitaba estar tranquilo, había hecho lo correcto, Kurt ya no sufriría si no estaba conmigo ¿verdad? O tal vez me había equivocado, tal vez no tuve que haberme ido, "-diablos Blaine deja de pensar tontería-"me dije a mí mismo "-Hiciste bien en alejarte de él, es mejor así-" suspire, realmente estaba confundió, sentía un dolor extremadamente fuerte en el pecho y sabía muy bien que era la angustia, pero no podía volver, era por el bien de la persona que más quería, no debía ser egoísta, debía sacrificar mi felicidad por la felicidad eterna de mi chico y así lo haría no importaba cuanto tuviera que sufrir yo.

En ese momento mi abuela entro a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucedió Blaine?- me pregunto dulcemente mientras se sentaba junto a mí y acariciaba mis cabellos- hace un tiempo te fuiste diciendo que eras el chico más feliz del mundo y hoy vuelves así, tan triste.

-abuela-dije mientras me sentaba abrazando mis rodillas, los ojos avellana de mi abuela me observaban curiosos y preocupados-creo que estoy enamorado.

Mi abuela di un respingo y me abrazo mientras reía.

-oh Blaine ¿y porque estas tan triste? El amor es lo más maravilloso que te puede pasar… tendrías que estar feliz- me aleje de mi abuela un poco.

-es que no puedo-la angustia empezó a notarse en mi vos, mi abuela me miraba confundida- no quiero causarle dolor, abuela ya no me queda mucho tiempo, no quiero morir pensado que herí profundamente a la persona que más amo.

-¿no crees Blaine que si te alejas de esa persona la estas hiriendo más? Estoy segura que si te ama de verdad va a querer pasar más tiempo contigo sin importar nada, dime ¿le preguntaste siquiera lo que pensaba sobre ti y tu enfermedad?-negué con la cabeza- ¿entonces como sabes que esta mejor sin ti? ¿Cómo sabes que no está sufriendo por no saber de ti o por no poder abrazarte? Blaine jamás pensé que diría esto querido mío pero eres un gran tonto.

Le sonreí, tenía razón, ella estaba en lo cierto pero no podía regresar, ahora tenía miedo de que Kurt se enfadara conmigo y que no me hablara más, eso sería aun más doloroso.

-¿sabes abuela? Tendrías que conocerlo, Kurt es el chico más hermoso que he conocido jamás, es amable, es dulce, comprensivo, siempre esta alegre y sabe cómo darme ánimos siempre- de repente me quede en silencio, había olvidado que mi abuela no sabía que yo era gay.

-pues si él te ama tanto como tú a él, se que nos llevaremos de maravilla-aseguro mi abuela sonriendo. Me quede boquiabierto, no le había importado, ni siquiera se había detenido a preguntarme, tan solo lo acepto, acepto que yo fuera gay sin problemas, eso realmente era algo genial.

-gracias abuela-la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-mejor descansa un poco Blaine- se aparto un poco y me sonrió- te preparare una buena merienda.

Maneje veloz por la carretera, estaba impaciente por llegar junto a Blaine, quería sorprenderlo, quería decirle que lo amaba y que no se preocupara por mí, quería decirle que quería pasar todos mis días junto a él, el viaje se me estaba haciendo eterno, hasta logre inventar una manera de sorprenderlo. Cuando estaba a punto de estallar de la impaciencia vi un gran duraznero que se asomaba en la entrada de una casa de campo. Estacione y baje del auto, la casa estaba alejada varios metros de la cerca de entrada, por lo que entre sin llamar.

Me encamine a la casa lentamente, mi respiración se agitaba a cada segundo, estaba demasiado nervioso.

De repente una anciana salió de la casa y me sonrió.

-sabia que vendrías- me dijo guiñándome un ojo, sus risos blancos se movían al compás de la suave brisa que corría por allí. La mire confundido-¡oh! Si que eres guapo, Blaine tiene buen gusto realmente-seguía sin comprender a la anciana que parecía conocerme- tienes unos hermosos ojos Kurt.

Titubee antes de hablar.

-¿nos conocemos?-la mujer me tomo del brazo y comenzó a encaminarme hacia la parte trasera de la casa.

-no, pero Blaine me ha hablado de ti-la anciana me soltó y me empujo suavemente por la espalda- ve al granero, le diré que venga para aquí en unos minutos así que prepárate para sorprenderlo.

Me dirigió una mirada cómplice y se alejo hacia la casa.

-¡Blaine por favor ven!-corrí rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba mi abuela.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunte alarmado.

-creo que ha entrado alguien al granero.

-bien, no te preocupes iré a ver, ¿tienes algún cuchillo o algo?- mi abuela me miro aterrorizada-no voy a matar a nadie abuela, es para defenderme por cualquier cosa.

Ella negó y se sentó en una silla respirando con dificultad.

-Okay, quédate aquí si no vuelvo dentro de 10 minutos enciérrate y llama a la policía.

Camine sigilosamente hasta el granero, al llegar abrí las puertas de par en par para poder ver si había alguien dentro. A simple vista no había nadie, de repente empecé a escuchar una vos, alguien cantando, de detrás de uno de los fardos de heno salió ¿Kurt? Si era él, había venido por mí, un montón de preguntas se cruzaron por mi cabeza en ese instante pero fueron aplastadas y olvidadas por la hermosa voz del castaño.


	7. Tratar De Repararte

**Capitulo 7**

**Tratar De Repararte**

El castaño me sonreía, tenia los pómulos totalmente enrojecidos y cantaba con su melodiosa voz. Cada verso que salía de sus labios sonaba hermoso.

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face

When you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

could it be worse?

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, Kurt caminaba hacia mi extendiéndome las manos. Cuando nuestras manos estuvieron juntas el me di un suave apretón y junto su frente con la mía mientras me sonreía.

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por mi rostro, el castaño las aparto con suavidad y acaricio mi rostro con sus manos.

High up above or down below

When you're too in love to let it go

But if you'll never try, you'll never know

Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face,  
>When you lose something you cannot replace<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<p>

Tears stream down your face  
>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<br>Tears stream down your face  
>And I...<p>

Lights will guide you home  
>And ignite your bones<br>I will try to fix you...

Le sonreí al castaño, no sabía que decirle, las lágrimas no paraban de salir de mis ojos y sentía un gran nudo en la garganta. Kurt apoyo sus labios suavemente sobre los míos. Yo respondí al beso instintivamente, el castaño rodeo mi cuello con sus manos y me beso más intensamente, deslice mis manos hasta su cintura y lo atraje más hacia mí.

-te amo Blaine- dijo en un susurro y con la respiración entrecortada. Mis ojos se clavaron en los de él en ese instante.

-también te amo Kurt- ya no quería ocultarlo más, la verdad era que quería estar con él, no quería alejarme de él, quería pasar toda mi vida junto al castaño aunque eso fuera tan solo unos pocos meses.

De repente el castaño se aparto.

-tengo una pregunta que hacerte-lo observe curioso, el castaño puso una rodilla en el suelo y me sonrió. Mi corazón dejo de latir, lo observe ansioso y asustado al mismo tiempo.

-Blaine, eras el chico que más amo en este mundo-el castaño tomo aire-se que tienes miedo a herirme y todo eso, pero yo no quiero pasar un segundo más de mi vida sin ti, nada va a importarme mientras tu estés junto a mi…. Y sé que es una decisión apresurada y también se que somos jóvenes, pero a pesar de todo esto creo que esta es la decisión más coherente que tome en mi vida, y quiero intentarlo, quiero intentarlo contigo- yo lo observaba atónito, el castaño reviso su bolsillo y saco de este un añillo dorado con la letra K grabada- este, es un anillo mío, y quiero entregártelo, este añillo simbolizara que soy solo tuyo para toda la eternidad, no importa lo que pase, siempre me tendrás a mi- Kurt inspiro hondo una vez más- ¿Blaine quieres casarte conmigo?


	8. Respuestas y Nuevas Experiencias

Capitulo 8

Respuestas y Nuevas Experiencias

Me quede pasmado ante la propuesta del castaño, mi corazón se lleno de júbilo ante sus palabras, quería aceptar su propuesta, pero por alguna razón no fue un "si" lo que salió de mis labios.

-¿estás loco?- pregunte aún confuso- Kurt no podría hacerte eso, ¿te das cuenta de que estas tomando una estúpida decisión? Y no podrás revertirlo.

-no me importa- contesto el castaño- quiero hacer esto contigo Blaine, con nadie más.

-también quisiera hacer esto contigo, pero estoy enfermo Kurt, voy a morir pronto ¿enserio quieres ser viudo incluso antes de ser mayor de edad? Sabes que si mi enfermedad no existiera no me importaría nada y te seguiría a donde sea, pero no es así, y no es justo que te haga esto.

-tienes razón- el castaño se levanto del suelo sorprendiéndome con sus palabras- no es justo que me hagas esto, ¿Por qué eres tan estúpido Blaine? ¿No te das cuenta que si estoy haciendo esto es porque te amo? Y no encuentro una mejor manera para pasar todo el tiempo junto a ti. Quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero que te alejes de mi y no me importa si es poco el tiempo que pase contigo, quiero aprovecharlo, porque te amo, más que a nadie- el castaño lloraba, pero su mirada estaba firme sobre la mía, esperando mi respuesta.

-si-el castaño me miro confundido.

-¿si que?-indago bruscamente.

-me casare contigo- las lagrimas del castaño se incrementaron, pero esta vez fueron acompañadas por una gran sonrisa, se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso intensamente.

No sabía porque pero mi corazón latía de una manera extraña, de alguna manera sentía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien, a pesar de que mi cabeza me dijera lo contrario, en ese momento mi corazón gano la batalla.

En cuanto entramos a la casa le mostré el añillo a mi abuela, ella se lanzo sobre nosotros y entre lágrimas nos felicito. Siempre conté con el apoyo de mi abuela, y ahora que ella sabía todo sobre mi me sentía completamente seguro con ella, a decir verdad siempre había sido mi familiar favorita.

Había anochecido, Kurt llamo a mercedes para avisarle que no volveríamos hasta el otro día, pero no quiso contarme porque le avisaba a ella. Mi abuela se había bañado y se estaba maquillando frente al espejo del pasillo.

-¿iras a algún lado?-indague curioso.

-hoy es el cumpleaños de mi amiga Betty así que no volveré hasta mañana, Luke me pasara a buscar por aquí en unos minutos- Betty era una amiga de la infancia de mi abuela y ella no perdía oportunidad para verla. Le sonreí- además-dijo mi abuela bajando el tono de su voz- así tendrán más privacidad.

No pude evitar ruborizarme completamente, si veías la carita inocente de mi abuela y luego la escuchabas hablar te sorprendías.

-abuela nosotros no…

-oh vamos, tienen que festejar- mi abuela rió- ¿sabes Blaine? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, amo a tu padre, porque es mi hijo lo sabes, pero de ti amo todas las cosas que no tienes en común con él. Eres una persona llena de luz y me alegro que hallas encontrado a Kurt, ese muchacho te ama de verdad, puede verse a simple vista por la manera en que te mira y tu lo miras igual, te mereces ser feliz Blaine, date la oportunidad de ser feliz.

Acarició mi rostro mientras me sonería. De repente se oyó una bocina.

-debo irme-beso mi mejilla- ah creo que Kurt no tiene toalla para salir de la ducha, están en el primer cajón del armario azul.

Mi abuela salió de la casa saludándome con la mano. Simplemente ella era la mejor.

Termine de vestirme y Salí del baño. Entre a la habitación de Blaine, este se encontraba recostado sobre la cama con los auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados. Me acerque lentamente y me acurruque junto a él mientras observaba detenidamente su rostro. De repente abrió los ojos y me sonrió, tomo los auriculares y los abandonó sobre la mesita de noche. Luego, se acomodo en la cama hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron uno frente al otro, tomo mis manos y las beso dulcemente.

-te amo-me susurro. Le sonreí, acerque mi cuerpo más hacia el suyo enredando mis piernas con las de él, luego acerque mis labios lentamente a los suyo y lo bese, sus labios tiernos y suaves contra los míos eran algo totalmente mágico. Blaine soltó mis manos y deslizo las suyas por mi espada, llevo sus labios hasta mi cuello rosándolo levemente, hizo lo mismo por mis hombros y luego volvió a mi rostro, besando dulcemente mi barbilla. En un segundo sentí sus manos abriéndose paso atreves de mi camisa y acariciando mi pecho, entonces dirigí mis manos temblorosas a desabotonar mi camisa, pero temblaban demasiado y mis intentos torpes por desprenderlos no funcionaban. El moreno me sonrió, aparto mi manos y se encargo de desabotonar mi camisa y mientras yo me la sacaba por completo el se despojo de la suya. Luego tomo mi rostro y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente, su lengua jugueteaba con la mía mientras sus manos exploraban mi cuerpo. Enredé mis manos en sus cabellos y continué besándolo. En un momento Blaine me recostó sobre el colchón quedando sobre mí, tomo la hebilla de mi cinturón y luego me los saco lentamente mientras besaba mis piernas. En un segundo ambos estábamos totalmente expuestos y vulnerables, el cuerpo desnudo de Blaine era cálido sobre el mío, su respiración temblorosa al igual que la mía, pero sus manos firmes y seguras en cada caricia que me daba. No había nada mejor sin duda. Blaine besaba mi pecho, al ritmo de los latidos de mi corazón, con un último movimiento de sus caderas sobre mi Blaine me sonrió dulcemente, acaricio mi rostro mientras intentábamos apaciguar nuestras respiraciones.

Me incorporé un poco, aun teniendo a Blaine sobre mí, tome su barbilla con una mano y bese sus labios, luego su barbilla, bese el contorno de sus ojos, volví a sus labios con necesidad y los mordí intensamente, ante esto el moreno volvió a apoyarme contra el colcho y siguió besándome por un largo rato.

Simplemente no quería separarme de él, sentía la necesidad de que su cuerpo se mantuviera junto al mío, porque si se alejaba tan solo un poco, sentía que algo me faltaba.

Ya decididos a descansar un poco apoye mi rostro sobre el pecho de Blaine, este me rodeo con sus brazos.

-eres todo para mí- me susurro mientras besaba mis cabellos desordenados. Gemí en modo de respuesta y bese su pecho con dulzura.

Al fin, luego de una Hermosa y apasionada Noche, nos quedamos dormidos.


	9. El regalo de la amistad

**Hola! Perdón el retraso pero hoy voy a hacer lo posible por subir todos los capítulos hasta el final… porque no voy a tener tiempo las próximas semanas asi que para que puedan terminar de leerlo y comenten lo que les pareció… voy subirlo :D**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capitulo 9**

**El regalo de la amistad**

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue muy tranquilo. Blaine se había quedado profundamente dormido en el asiento del copiloto, yo lo observaba de vez en cuando, tenía una sonrisa gravada en su perfecto rostro y eso me provocaba una gran curiosidad sobre lo que estaría soñando. En un momento el moreno hablo dormido.

-Te amo Kurt-susurro. No pude evitar mi sonrisa ante aquellas palabras, ya que fuera lo que fuera que estaba soñando yo estaba ahí y era la razón de su sonrisa.

Frene el auto frente a McKinley y zarandee suavemente a Blaine para que despertara.

-Blaine despierta, llegamos- el moreno abrió lentamente los ojos.

-¿Qué hacemos en el colegio?-indago mientras se refregaba los ojos.

-es una sorpresa, vamos- bajamos del auto y caminamos lentamente hacia el auditorio, donde me había dicho Mercedes, horas antes, que nos encontraríamos.

-hace algo de frio-comento Blaine, lo observe extrañado, realmente era un día muy bonito y el sol estaba bastante fuerte. Toque con mi mano su frente, tenia los pómulos enrojecidos y estaba hirviendo.

-oh Blaine, creo que tienes fiebre, será mejor ir a casa- Blaine me sostuvo por el brazo.

-no, quiero ver la sorpresa primero-me sonrió.

-¿estás seguro?- lo mire preocupado, el moreno asintió- está bien.

Llegamos al auditorio, todas las luces estaban apagadas.

-Mercedes ya estamos aquí- anuncie.

-tomen asiento- se escucho una voz por el micrófono del escenario.

Nos sentamos y repentinamente se encendieron las luces del escenario, todos nuestros amigos se encontraban allí parados, los chicos de traje negro y las chicas con vestidos blancos.

-esta canción es para ustedes Kurt y Blaine, nunca se den por vencidos, recuerden que siempre se tendrán el uno al otro, pase lo que pase y también nos tendrán a nosotros a su lado, acompañándolos.

You're not alone

Together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold

And it feels like the end

There's no place to go

You know I won't give in

No I won't give in

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away

I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close

And it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

I'll fight and defend

Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on

Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say

Nothing you could do

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So keep holding on

'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Blaine apretaba mi mano fuertemente con la suya, las lágrimas caían de su rostro al igual que del mío. En un momento todos nuestros amigos estaban con nosotros, abrazándonos.

-se los agradezco-dijo Blaine que sollozaba inconscientemente- simplemente son los mejores amigos que he tenido, jamás los olvidare, los voy a extrañar tanto.

Las lágrimas caían por los rostros de cada uno de los miembros del coro.

-siento que cada día soy más feliz-agrego Blaine en medio del mar de lagrimas y sonrió. Luego de esto cayó sobre mi inconsciente.

Todos los miembros del Glee Club estábamos en la sala de espera. Las chicas llorando angustiadas y los chicos intentando calmarlas.

-la hemos empeorado-dijo puck, angustiado- no tuvimos que haberles hecho esa presentación le ha caído fatal.

-no es eso-aclare intentando mantenerme calmado- Blaine no estaba muy bien cuando llegamos, es solo una descomposición.

-¿solo una descomposición?-indago Mike alterado- pensé que había muerto en ese momento, estaba blanco como un cadáver.

-sé que es shockeante, la primera vez que vi una de sus descomposiciones me asuste muchísimo, pero esa no fue la primera y esta no será la última, su enfermedad avanza cada día y tal vez en un momento este completamente lucido y luego simplemente este totalmente destruido, será así-todos me observaban con pena en sus rostros, Brittany se acerco a mí y me abrazo mientras lloraba.

-Kurt él estará bien-por primera vez en la vida creí que Britt había entendido las cosas correctamente.

Le sonreí.

-gracias Britt, pero que lo digas no lo hace real.

Britt me tendió un papel arrugado con unas palabras escritas en crayón rojo.

-lo escribí para ti ayer, es un regalo, iba a cantártela pero, no pude aprenderla toda en un día, son frases de canciones diferentes juntas en una misma. Es para que se la regales a Blaine.

Al principio, tenía miedo,

Estaba petrificado.

Seguía pensando

Que nunca podría vivir sin ti a mi lado.

Pero soy sobreviviente, no voy a rendirme

No voy a parar, voy a trabajar más duro

Soy sobreviviente, lo voy a hacer

Sobreviviré y me mantendré sobreviviendo

Pero sé que

Pensaré en ti a cada paso del camino.

Y yo

Siempre te amaré,

Siempre te amaré.

No te olvides de mí, te lo pido,

Nunca pasó por mi mente

Que habría un momento en el que nos dijéramos adiós

Cerca, lejos, donde quiera que estés,  
>Yo creo que el corazón continúa.<p>

Estas a salvo en mi corazón,

Y mi corazón siempre seguirá adelante.

Observe a Britt con lagrimas en mis ojos, realmente la rubia me había sorprendido, había logrado algo hermoso al juntar esas frases y la verdad no tenia palabras para agradecerle el detalle. Abrace a la Muchacha y la oprimí fuerte contra mí.

-muchas gracias Britt, eres una valiosa amiga.


	10. Con amor lo malo se olvida, pero no desa

**Capitulo 10**

**Con amor lo malo se olvida, pero no desaparece**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba en un hospital, Kurt estaba completamente dormido en la silla junto a mi cama. Recordé en ese momento la primera vez que habíamos estado en un hospital, era una escena muy parecida a la que estábamos viviendo, pero ahora todo era diferente.

-Kurt-le susurre al castaño para que despertara.

-oh Blaine, despertaste ¿Cómo te sientes?-acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente.

-pues estoy fantástico- le sonreí, el castaño me devolvió la sonrisa- me siento fatal por haberme desmayado frente a los chicos, creo que los debí asustarlos mucho.

-no lo creas, no fue así-pero conocía lo suficiente a Kurt para saber que mentía.

-toma, es para ti- el castaño me entrego un papel escrito con crayón rojo- lo hizo Britt para que yo te lo regalara.

Leí el texto lentamente y sonreí.

-es fantástico, tal vez Britt tendría que ser escritora- la angustia se había adueñado de mi pecho al leer aquellas líneas, pero intente disimularlo.

-yo pensé lo mismo.

Tome la mano de Kurt y la bese.

-no importa lo que pase Kurt, tienes que saber que siempre estaré contigo ¿está bien?- el castaño asintió lentamente, dedicándome una sonrisa angustiada- y si algún día te sientes perdido y solo, puedes hablar conmigo, porque te estaré escuchando aunque no puedas verme. Siempre estaré junto a ti, cuidándote.

Las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Kurt.

-¿lo prometes?- pegunto el castaño con voz temblorosa.

-te lo juro-acerqué mis labios a los suyos y lo bese suavemente.

Salimos del hospital a las cuatro de la tarde, caminamos tomados de la mano hasta la casa de Kurt. Al llegar, la sala de estar estaba repleta de peluches, cajas con dulces y flores.

-¿que es todo esto?-indago mi novio tan sorprendido como yo. En ese instante apareció Finn.

-los chicos del Glee Club te compraron algunas cosas para que te mejores Blaine- me dijo Finn mientras tomaba un osito de peluche negro con ojos verdes-este te lo compre yo, creí que se parecía a ti- luego tomo otro color marrón con ojos celestes- y Rachel compro este, dijo que se parecía a ti Kurt, y que si los peluches permanecían juntos siempre, ustedes también lo harían y me pareció una buena idea-Finn agacho la cabeza y se tapo los ojos con una mano ¿estaba llorando? Camine hacia él y lo abrace.

-gracias Finn, eres un gran amigo, realmente valoro lo que todos hacen e hicieron por mí, se los agradezco profundamente.

Finn me apretó fuertemente contra si, realmente era muy fuerte.

-quisiera darles un agradecimiento a todos, ¿puedes decirles que vengan esta noche aquí?, nadie conoce mi casa así que si me prestan su…

-claro-contesto Finn sin dejarme terminar-les avisare ahora mismo.

Finn salió de la habitación con el celular en la mano.

-¿Qué planeas Anderson?-me pregunto Kurt en tono de broma.

-nada en especial-le sonreí, no iba a decirle, debía ser sorpresa para todos.

Todos los del Glee club se encontraban sentados en almohadones en el piso de mi casa, incluyéndome, estábamos esperando a Blaine y a su "agradecimiento".

De repente apareció el moreno con una guitarra sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-bien amigos-dijo mientras se sentaba en un pequeño banquito de madera- quiero dedicarles esta canción a ustedes, personas que me han querido y me han cuidado desde que me conocieron, realmente les agradezco todo lo que han hecho por mí y sé que me extrañaran cuando me valla, también yo lo hare, pero quiero cantarles esta canción para que sepan que voy a estar bien, y que estoy seguro que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar, de alguna manera todos volveremos a estar juntos.

El moreno comenzó a tocar las primeras notas en su guitarra.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high,

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Skies are blue,

And the dreams that you dare to dream

Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds are far

Behind me.

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow

Bluebirds fly.

Birds fly over the rainbow.

Why then, oh why can't I?

-búsqueme-dijo el Moreno cuando finalizo la canción- me encontraran en el país de la libertad.

Todos aplaudieron eufóricos y emocionados.

Realmente no era justo que todo fuera así, Blaine se merecía una vida larga y plena, era una buena persona, era un niño, pequeño y dulce, le faltaban tantas cosas por vivir aun, y muchas de ellas no llegaría a vivir.

Mientras el moreno jugaba y bromeaba con nuestros amigos yo lo observaba, verlo así, feliz, divirtiéndose me hacía pensar que estaba bien, que nada le pasaría, me hacía creer que envejeceríamos juntos, pues se veía tan bien, tan radiante, tan sano, pero la realidad era otra, otra que mis ojos no podían ver, el cuerpo de Blaine moría por dentro y pronto llegaría el momento de la despedida, el momento del dolor, de la agonía, pronto llegaría el momento de decir adiós.

-atención todos- dijo Blaine parándose sobre su banquito-Kurt ven aquí-me pare junto a él haciendo equilibrio en el banquillo, Blaine me rodeo la cintura con su brazo, me sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz- es un placer anunciarles que…

-¡nos vamos a casar!- termine la frase de Blaine, ambos sonreímos abiertamente ante el publico atónito. Mercedes y Britt fueron las primeras en comenzar a aplaudir, luego Finn que me dedico una sonrisa en señal de apoyo y luego los demás aplaudieron y nos abrazaron. Entre frases de felicitaciones y abrazos pude olvidar por un momento el porqué de aquella situación, el porqué de nuestro casamiento a tan corta edad, el porqué de nuestro dolor y sufrimiento, todo se borro de mi mente por ese instante, sintiendo la calidez de mi novio tomando firmemente mi mano y la calidez de nuestros amigos rodeándonos de felicidad. La vida tendría que ser así siempre, solo momentos de felicidad y gente que te ama, pero tal vez así, las cosas no funcionarían.


	11. La preparación y la sorpresa

**Capitulo 11**

**La preparación y la sorpresa**

Blaine se había quedado a dormir conmigo, no quería que se fuera, entonces le propuse quedarse en casa.

Mis padres casi se mueren cuando les anunciamos nuestro casamiento, Carol su puso a llorar y nos abrazo, diciendo que si era lo que realmente queríamos ella nos apoyaría y mi padre, digamos que le bajo algo la presión, pero luego nos dijo que nos apoyaba en nuestra decisión.

Me desperté por la luz que entraba por mi ventana, Blaine aun dormía profundamente. Me levante y Salí de la habitación lo mas silenciosamente posible, quería despertarlo con el desayuno en la cama. Al llegar a la cocina mi papá estaba tomando un té de hierbas.

-Buenos días papá- bese su mejilla y me dirigí a abrir la heladera.

-Kurt, ¿estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo?-voltee y lo observe, apoye los codos en la mesada donde él estaba bebiendo su te.

-¿hablas del casamiento con Blaine?- asintió lentamente, podía notar la preocupación en su rostro- jamás eh estado más seguro de algo en mi vida.

Mi padre acaricio mi mano sobre la mesa.

-te amo Kurt lo sabes, eres mi hijo, pero por sobre eso eres la mejor persona que conozco y tengo que decirte cuan orgulloso estoy de ti, no cualquiera hubiese elegido seguir junto a alguien que sabe que va a morir pronto- le sonreí, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas-eres la persona más fuerte que conozco y desearía que Blaine estuviera sano para que puedas ser feliz junto a él para siempre, pero sabes que no será así, ¿estás seguro de que estas preparado para pronto decirle adiós?- notaba el esfuerzo que hacia mi papá para encontrar la palabra adecuada para no dañarme.

-se que pronto llegara el día y eso no me detiene, por el contrario eso me llevo a esta decisión, quiero pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Blaine, quiero hacerlo feliz.

-lo amas ¿verdad?-vi como los ojos, siempre firmes y fuertes, de mi padre se enrojecían llenándose de lagrimas.

-con todo mi ser-conteste, mi papá me rodeo con sus brazos.

-no quiero que sufras, no te lo mereces- dijo con las voz entrecortada. Apoye mi mejilla en su hombro y cerré los ojos, sentía el apoyo de mi padre y realmente era algo que me ayudaba.

-te amo papá- el me oprimió mas contra él en forma de respuesta.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, Kurt se encontraba sentado junto a mí en la cama observándome.

-buenos días- le dije mientras me desperezaba. El castaño se inclino y beso mis labios tiernamente.

-buenos días, iba a prepararte el desayuno, pero lo olvide.

No pude evitar reírme.

-no importa-tome la mano del castaño y la acaricie, notaba su mirada perdida- ¿estás bien?

Me sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa instantáneamente.

-estaba pensando la fecha.

-¿para nuestro casamiento?- el Cataño asintió.

-quiero que sea un día especial- me incorpore y tome las manos del castaño entre las mías. Suspire y clave mis ojos sobre los suyos azules intensos.

-yo ya lo pensé, nosotros nos conocimos el día 3 de marzo, bueno, ¿que tal si nos casamos el 3 de mayo? Es la fecha más próxima y parecida-el oji azul sonrió.

-es perfecto- me rodeo con sus brazos y me oprimió contra él. Faltaba tan solo una semana para esa fecha, pero era lo mejor, ya no quedaba mucho tiempo.

Nadie nos casaría por iglesia y eso a Kurt lo tenía frustrado, realmente no entendía por que, el no creía en nada, no era religioso bajo ningún punto de vista, pero dijo que quería casarse por iglesia y no pude hacerle entender que nadie nos casaría así.

-Okay-dijo el castaño cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho e inflando los cachetes- oh espera-su rostro se ilumino-creo que tengo una idea.

Ya había llegado el día, primero iríamos al registro civil y luego a la "misteriosa idea" de mi novio.

Fue una ceremonia pequeña, pero con demasiada gente, muchos no llegaron a entrar al lugar.

-ahora están oficialmente casados-dijo la rubia del registro civil. Tome la barbilla de mi esposo y bese sus labios intensamente. Todos aplaudieron emocionados. Firmamos los papeles primero yo, luego Kurt, pude ver el brillo de felicidad en sus ojos y eso me hizo sentir que era la persona más afortunada del mundo al tener al esposo perfecto. Luego firmaron Mercedes y Finn, nuestros testigos.

Al terminar salimos del establecimiento y todos nuestros amigos nos recibieron con arroz y gritos de felicitaciones. No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi rostro, era como si estuviera pegada allí.

-vamos Blaine-grito Kurt, me tomo de la mano y nos subimos al auto Blanco, con un gran moño azul arriba y la latitas atadas en la parte trasera- debemos cambiarnos.

-¿cambiarnos?-indague ya dentro del auto.

El castaño tomo mi rostro con una mano.

-ahora vendrá nuestro casamiento real, el que jamás podrás olvidar amado Blaine Anderson Hummel- pego sus labios a los míos, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y lo acerque más contra mí, era una posición media incomoda ya que estábamos en un auto y sin contar con el chofer que lanzaba mirada asombradas y curiosas hacia nosotros a cada rato, pero nada me importaba, nada NOS importaba.

-quiero ver eso-susurre sin despegar completamente mi boca de la suya. Luego volví a apoyar mis labios sobre los de mi amado y profundice el beso, esta vez con total amor y pasión.


	12. Un Momento Mágico

**Capitulo 12**

**Un momento mágico**

Nos cambiamos en la casa de Kurt, la ropa estaba preparada sobre su cama, el se puso un traje blanco y yo uno negro. La sonrisa de Kurt era despampanante y sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

-este es el día mas feliz de mi vida- le dije cuando estábamos a punto de salir de la casa ya preparados- y tu eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida.

Pude ver como las lágrimas invadían los ojos de mi amado y recorrían sus mejillas, pero aun conservaba su sonrisa y aquel brillo tan particularmente hermoso en sus ojos.

-te amo- tomo mi mano con la suya y la acaricio suavemente- eres mi mundo Blaine.

Seque sus lágrimas con mi mano libre y acaricie su mejilla.

-y tu el mío.

El chofer condujo por un largo rato, yo observaba el hermoso paisaje por la ventana, mientras sentía la mirada de Kurt sobre mi y su mano acariciando tiernamente la mía.

De repente el hombre freno, en un hermoso prado con algunos árboles dispersos, Kurt me tapo los ojos con sus manos antes de que pudiera ver más.

-cierra los ojos-ordeno el castaño- y no los abras.

Kurt me ayudo a bajar del auto con dificultad, pues mantuve mi promesa y no abrí los ojos.

Caminamos un pequeño tramo, sentía el crujir del pasto bajo mis pies, de repente empecé a oír susurros y respiraciones cerca de mí.

-bien-sentí la vos de Kurt en mi oído-puedes abrir los ojos.

Los abrí lentamente, en el hermoso prado se encontraban bien acomodadas una gran cantidad sillas blancas, separadas en dos conjuntos por un camino de seda blanca, todos nuestros amigos estaban sentados en ellas y nuestras familias, pude ver a mi abuela sonriéndome desde una de las sillas.

Al final del camino de seda había una pérgola blanca adornada con flores, allí se encontraba un hombre canoso con una túnica negra ¿un cura?

Kurt me tomo del brazo, me dedico una sonrisa.

-¿te gusta?-asentí lentamente.

-es hermoso.

-vamos-comenzamos a caminar por la seda blanca, pude ver a todas las chicas de ND llorando con sonrisas en sus rostros, a mi madre y a mi padre, sonriéndome, junto a mi abuela que se enjugaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo color canela. A mis amigos de mi antigua escuela, hacia muchísimo tiempo que habíamos perdido contacto y aun así estaban ahí, apoyándome en mi casamiento a tan corta edad. Todos estaban ahí para nosotros, apoyándonos, sonriendo, me sentía feliz, libre, estaba con la persona que mas amaba a mi lado y todas las personas que quería a nuestro alrededor.

Llegamos a la pérgola, Brittany, Mercedes y Quinn se encontraban ahí, con unos hermosos vestidos color morado oscuro y sosteniendo unos ramos con rosas blancas, las damas de honor, supuse. El hombre canoso comenzó a hablar.

-A pedido del señor Hummel Anderson leeré las siguientes palabras-por supuesto, pensé yo, Kurt jamás querría escuchar de la palabra de dios en su boda, le sonreí y apreté su mano- El amor es siempre paciente y amable, y nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es jactancioso o presumido, nunca es grosero o egoísta, nunca se ofende ni es rencoroso. El amor no se deleita con los pecados de otros, sino que se deleita con la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a disculpar, a confiar, a sentir esperanza y a soportar lo que venga.

-decidí que nuestro casamiento seria mágico-dijo el castaño luego de las palabras del canoso- así que decidí tomar frases de películas para que sea aun mas especial- Kurt tomo aire y empezó su discurso- te quiero, te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi, te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez. No importa lo que pase mañana o el resto de mi vida, ahora soy feliz, porque te quiero-sus ojos enrojecieron llenándose de lagrimas-El mundo se derrumba y nosotros nos enamoramos, pero, Solo una cosa me da miedo, tengo miedo a perderte, a no estar contigo, porque te amo- aparte suavemente las lagrimas de las mejillas de Kurt, este me sonrió levemente.

-Vivo para una cosa, para quererte, para hacerte feliz, para vivir intensa y alegremente el presente...te amo.

-ahora por el poder que me confieren los aquí presentes… yo los declaro esposos-el hombre canoso sonrió, obviamente era un cura falso, pero que mas daba.

Tome el rostro de Kurt entre mis manos y lo bese tiernamente. Nada podía compararse con la felicidad que sentía al estar junto a Kurt en ese momento, lo amaba más que a nada ni a nadie en el mundo y podía asegurar que nuestro amor seria para siempre, a pesar de todo, nos seguiríamos amando, porque realmente es falsa la frase "hasta que la muerte los separe", pues ni la muerte podría herir el lazo que ambos compartíamos, nuestro amor superaría las adversidades y duraría por toda la eternidad.

Mi abuela se mudo con mis padres y nos regalo su casa de campo. Kurt y yo nos mudamos 3 días después del casamiento, tal vez todo era muy rápido, éramos demasiado jóvenes, Kurt tenía 17 años y yo 16, era una locura, pero nadie se opuso a nada de lo que decidimos hacer, nuestros padres nos apoyaron, a pesar de que pude ver la preocupación y el sufrimiento en los ojos de ellos.

Kurt y yo estábamos recostados en nuestra cama observando el techo, tomados de la mano.

-¿está bien? Que hayamos hecho esto… quiero decir…. El casamiento y vivir juntos- Kurt volteo su rostro para mirarme.

-¿lo dudas? –Asentí lentamente- yo creo que no podría ser más feliz de lo que soy en este momento, y no creo que eso pueda ser malo.

El castaño sonrió. Me acerque a él y junte mis labios con los suyos.

-te amo-lo acaricie tiernamente. Kurt paso su mano por mi mejilla mientras me sonreía.

-también te amo.


	13. El Adiós

**Capitulo 13**

**El adiós**

El tiempo paso volando, Blaine y yo disfrutábamos de cada momento juntos, despertábamos temprano por la mañana y paseábamos por el campo, a Blaine solía gustarle escalar los arboles del lugar pero el que más amaba era el duraznero, aquel que se encontraba en la entrada del campo. Ambos nos trepábamos a él a diario y esperábamos a que el sol se ocultara para bajar.

Una tarde Blaine tomo una navaja y gravo "Kurt + Blaine por toda la eternidad" en el árbol, yo creía que era algo tonto, pero en el momento que lo hizo creí que esas palabras se harían realidad.

Nos encontrábamos desayunando en el parque, hacia un día hermoso.

-si pudieras hacer algo que jamás hiciste-le dije al moreno- ¿Qué sería?

El moreno me sonrió sorprendido, luego se quedo pensativo por unos segundos.

-siempre quise saber lo que se sentía andar en una bicicleta y sentir el aire sobre el rostro, creo que sebe sentirse como ser libre.

Lo observe extrañado por unos segundos.

-¿jamás has andado en bicicleta Blaine?- el moreno negó revoleando sus risos desordenados.

-nunca tuve una-me explico. Salte de mi silla y lo tironee por el brazo- ¿Qué haces?

Le sonreí.

-Blaine Anderson Hummel hoy aprenderás a montar en bicicleta.

Tardamos un rato en que Blaine lograra mantener el equilibrio en la bici, pero finalmente lo logro.

-no tenía idea que mi abuela tuviera bicicletas-dijo este mientras pedaleaba cada vez más veloz por la calle deshabitada. Yo lo seguía en otra bici, observándolo y cuidando de que no callera.

En un segundo Blaine soltó el manubrio de la bicicleta y cerro los ojos dejando que el aire azotará su rostro y moviera sus risos con ferocidad hacia atrás. El moreno extendió los brazos a los costados como si fuera un ave. Pude observa la cara de Blaine, la paz que tenia este, su sonrisa, era feliz.

-¡soy el rey del mundo!-grito, yo reí junto a él.

Repentinamente volvió sus manos al manubrio y freno, yo lo imite.

-esto es genial-su sonrisa era inmensa y su respiración agitada, pero podía notar que realmente lo estaba disfrutando- volvamos, con una carrera.

Nos largamos a andar velozmente por la carretera desierta hasta la casa de campo. Blaine gano, pero solo porque él no tenía miedo a caer o a chocar contra algo.

Luego de la agotadora tarde, cenamos y nos recostamos sobre la cama.

-soy el chico más afortunado del mundo ¿lo sabías?- le sonreí volteándome para que nuestros rostros quedaran uno frente al otro.

-¿en serio?-acaricie su rostro.

-pues si-dijo orgulloso- tengo al chico, tengo la casa, tengo la felicidad, me siento genial ¿Qué más puedo pedir?

Bese sus labios, el tacto era dulce, como ningún otro.

-pues entonces yo también soy el chico más afortunado- el moreno me observo con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?-indago sonriendo.

-porque te tengo a ti y tú me amas.

Blaine rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos acercándome más hacia él, pegando nuestros cuerpos completamente, beso mis labios mientras acariciaba mi cuello.

-te amo-me susurro con las vos entre cortada y la respiración agitada- eres mi vida, nada se puede comparar con un segundo junto a ti.

Coloque mis manos en sus risos rebeldes y lo bese intensa, dulce y pasionalmente, dándole todo lo que podía, expresándole todo el amor que tenia, porque lo amaba más que a nada ni a nadie y eso era lo menos que se merecía.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente por un leve rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana, observé el rostro de Blaine dormido, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Sus labios se entreabrieron por un instante.

-Kurt- susurro el moreno y volvió a sonreír. Soltó un suspiro cansado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mi rostro.

Jamás volvió a respirar.


	14. El Secreto De Blaine

**Capitulo 14**

**El secreto de Blaine**

Sentía que mi mundo había acabado, y así era en parte, la persona que más amaba se había ido y no volvería.

Pude darme cuenta que los tramites pueden ser crueles y dolorosos, no podía soportarlos y finalmente mi padre y el de Blaine se hicieron cargo de todo.

Todos me abrazaban y me decían frases de apoyo, pero nada funcionaba, me sentía tan solo, no escuchaba sus palabras, nada tenía realmente importancia para mí, lo único que escuchaba era a mi mente con muchas preguntas, pero la más cruel y dolorosa era: ¿Cómo seguirás sin Blaine?

Todos abandonaron el lugar, solo quedamos mi padre y yo. Me encontraba en mi vieja casa, en la que había vivido 17 años de mi vida, pero simplemente no me sentía en casa.

Mi padre se sentó junto a mí.

-te mentiría si te dijera que el dolor desaparece luego-dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba tiernamente- pero puedo garantizarte que irá disminuyendo, con el tiempo ya no será tan doloroso.

Abrace a mi padre mientras lloraba en silencio. Tal vez era la única persona que podía entenderme realmente.

-duele demasiado-dije entrecortadamente.

-lo sé- mi padre acariciaba mi espalda lentamente- ya pasara.

Blaine había rechazado la idea de un entierro, hacia ya algún tiempo. Y me había sugerido el lugar para tirar sus cenizas.

Viaje solo, en mi auto con mis pensamientos, llorando de a ratos, recordando, jamás lo olvidaría, nada de lo que había vivido con él.

Pose mi mano en el dije del collar que Blaine me había dejado el día que había huido a la casa de su abuela para no hacerme sufrir. Lo acaricie entre mis dedos.

Llegue al prado, el de nuestro casamiento, un gran prado con flores blancas y mucho pasto verde. Solté las cenizas allí y en cuanto lo hice una gran ventisca se hizo presente y sentí unos brazos protectores rodeándome y un susurro del viento, unas palabras apenas pronunciadas un "no me olvides" mantuve los ojos cerrados y apoye mis manos sobre las que me abrazaban, abrí los ojos para verlo, pero no había nada allí. Volví a escuchar el susurro del viento, un "te amo".

Me gustaba pensar que Blaine había estado en ese momento ahí, junto a mí, pero tal vez solo había sido mi mente que quería volver a escucharlo. Nunca lo sabría.

Exactamente tres meses después de la muerte de Blaine, su abuela falleció. Los médicos habían dicho que era por la edad, pero ellos decían eso porque no la conocían, cualquiera que hubiese conocido a aquella mujer y la hermosa relación que había mantenido con su nieto durante toda la vida hubiese sabido que la abuela de Blaine no murió de anciana sino de tristeza.

Dos días después del fallecimiento de la abuela de Blaine, decidí regresar a la casa de campo. No había vuelto desde la muerte de Blaine, no había querido hacerlo, pero algo me llamaba allí.

Llegue al lugar y aparque el auto bajo el duraznero. Entre a la casa, todos los aromas que había dentro me hacían acordar a Blaine. Algo llamo mi atención, sobre la mesa, era una libreta, un diario. Me acerque a la mesa y me senté, tomando el diario y rosándolo suavemente con la yema me mis dedos. Era un diario de cuero blanco gastado, tenia cosido en la tapa "el diario de Blaine". Sonreí ante eso, jamás lo había visto antes, pero sospeche rápidamente que Blaine lo abría dejado allí para que yo lo encontrara.

Kurt abrió el diario y leyó lentamente la primera página, estaba escrita con una letra temblorosa y tenia fecha del 2 de febrero de 2003.

2/o2/2003

Mi abuela me ha regalado este diario hoy,

creo que es interesante tener uno,

la abuela dice que aquí puedo escribir todo lo que quiera,

hasta mis secretos mas íntimos,

lo hare, pero no escribiré "querido diario"

porque eso es cosa de niñas,

así que solo pondré la fecha y escribiré debajo lo que quiero.

Kurt rio ante las palabras que había escrito el moreno cuando era tan solo un niño y paso rápidamente de hoja.

7/02/2003

Hoy he ido con mamá al hospital para la quimioterapia,

Estaba esperando a que mi mamá dejara de hablar con el médico cuando lo vi,

Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules,

Caminaba hacia mí de la mano de su mama.

Ella lo hizo sentarse junto a mí y le dijo que se quedara allí.

Kurt, era su nombre, su madre lo había dicho.

Lo observe sin decirle nada todo el rato que estuvo allí,

El hizo lo mismo, pero luego volvió su mamá y se lo llevo.

Fue tan solo por unos segundos pero creo que me enamore de ese niño.

Si vuelvo a verlo, no dudare en hablarle y tomarle una fotografía.

El castaño observaba agitado las hojas del diario ¿podría ser? Se preguntaba a sí mismo. Entonces paso rápidamente de página.

24/02/2003

Hoy volví al hospital a hacerme un control,

Mi mama se alejo de mí para hablar con el doctor,

Y de la nada apareció el niño que había visto la otra vez,

Se sentó junto a mí como la vez anterior y hablamos un rato,

Por suerte había tomado la precaución de tomar la cámara de mi abuela y

Llevarla todos los días al hospital.

Nos saque una fotografía y Kurt me regalo su collar diciendo que me daría suerte.

Soy el niño más feliz del mundo. Ojala vuelva a ver al castaño.

Kurt tomo aire repentinamente, agitado, empezando a recordar, lo que le había sucedido en el año 2003, cuando tan solo era un niño de 8 años.


	15. El Mensaje

**Capitulo 15**

El Mensaje

-Flashback-

Kurt había ido al hospital acompañado de su madre, estaba completamente asustado.

- ve a sentarte por ahí iré a hablar con esas enfermeras ¿está bien?- el pequeño Kurt asintió, camino hasta las bancas de espera del lugar y se sentó junto a un niño calvo de grades ojos avellana, creyó haberlo visto antes.

-hola-dijo el niño amablemente.

-hola-saludo Kurt.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- indago el niño curiosamente.

-creo que tengo varicela-dijo Kurt encogiéndose de hombros- tal vez muera pronto.

El niño de ojos Avellana comenzó a reír.

-no morirás por varicela-dijo entre carcajadas.

-ah, ¿estás seguro?-el pequeño castaño se rascaba la cabeza confundido.

-sí, muy seguro, yo moriré –Kurt observo al niño con curiosidad.

-todos lo haremos algún día -razono el castaño.

-yo lo hare pronto, tengo una enfermedad mala.

-oh-el castaño se despojo de un collar con un dije azul en forma de ovalo que llevaba puesto y se lo puso al niño calvo-me lo encontré y me ha dado suerte, ahora te dará suerte a ti.

El pequeño de mirar avellana observo el dije y lo acaricio entre sus dedos.

-¿quieres tomarte una fotografía conmigo?-indago.

El castaño asintió con una sonrisa, y el otro pequeño pudo notar que le faltaba el diente delantero.

Ambos tomaron la cámara del pequeño de ojos avellana, con sus pequeñas manitos y tomaron la fotografía.

-vámonos Kurt-la madre apareció y lo tironeo del brazo suavemente.

Los dos niños se saludaron con la mano.

Ya en el auto de su madre, el pequeño Kurt pensaba en su nuevo amigo.

-Kurt ¿perdiste tu collar?-indago su madre, el pequeño dio un respingo y toco su cuello.

-oh, sí, creo que alguien lo necesitaba más que yo.

-Fin del flashback-

Kurt volteo la página y observó la fotografía pegada allí, era de dos niños, uno de cabello castaño y ojos azules, el otro no tenia cabello y tenía unos hermosos ojos avellana.

Kurt comenzó a llorar intensamente. Blaine lo había recordado, ellos se habían conocido muchos años atrás, pero Kurt no se había percatado de eso, el no lo había reconocido, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que Blaine fuera aquel pequeño, incluso después de recibir el collar, el no lo había recordado.

No entendía en ese momento porque Blaine se lo había ocultado, comenzó a pasar las páginas, pero todas estaban en blanco, hasta que llego a una, escrita con la misma letra que las otras, aunque en esta se podía notar mas prolijidad al escribir, además esta estaba escrita en color negro al contrario de las anteriores escritas en azul.

4/03/2012

Realmente se que hace mucho que no escribo,

Pero no pude dejar de notar que no podía no escribir esto aquí.

Anoche tuve un accidente de auto, el muchacho que me choco se quedo conmigo y me prometió volver, pero lo más curioso es que sentía que lo conocía de algún lado, algo en el despertaba una gran curiosidad en mi, entonces recordé, en realidad creo que nunca lo olvide, el muchacho que me choco es Kurt, el mismo niño del que me enamore cuando tan solo tenía 7 años, no creo que esto sea coincidencia, estoy seguro de que él es mi ángel, el me salvara de esto, el me fue enviado para que me cuide. Kurt es mi salvación, lo se lo presiento.

Kurt pasó rápidamente a la otra hoja, sin pensárselo dos veces.

6/03/2012

Tuve una descomposición frente al castaño, no creo que vuelva después de eso, sé que no suelo verme bien cuando eso pasa y la gente que no sabe lo que me sucede simplemente se asusta, Kurt no me recuerda, por lo menos no me ha dicho nada, pero creo que es obvio he cambiado demasiado desde entonces, por lo menos ahora tengo cabello, me siento mal sin él, espero que vuelva, si pudiera pedir algo seria que Kurt vuelva conmigo.

El castaño acaricio las líneas dulcemente y se enjugo algunas lágrimas. Continúo con la lectura. La fecha que seguía ya era mucho más avanzada. Incluso después de su casamiento.

19/06/2012

Bueno, paso a contarte, querido Kurt que encontré hoy mi diario, es gracioso pensar que lo tengo desde los 7 años y solo he escrito un par de veces y en todas, excepto en la primera, estas tu, creí que sería divertido que lo leyéramos juntos, hace tiempo que quería contarte que ya nos conocíamos, pero creo que tendrás que descubrirlo solo, quiero que mi vida tenga algo de misterio aun después de que me haya ido. Siempre supe que te volvería a ver, soñé con nuestro reencuentro muchas veces, desde mis siete años lo supe. Y también sabía que si algún chico me gustara no sería tanto como me habías gustado tú.

En fin, solo quería que lo supieras, también quiero decirte que en verdad tu salvaste mi vida, no sé que hubiese sido de mi si seguía con aquella vida que llevaba antes de conocerte. Te debo mi felicidad, no puedo expresarte lo importante que eres para mí en unos renglones pero es lo que tengo y quiero dejarte un recuerdo. Te amo con toda mi alma y mi corazón, es muy probable que leas esto después de que me haya ido o tal vez no lo leas jamás, por alguna razón, espero que no sea así. Quiero que sepas todo esto y lo más importante, quiero que conserves nuestra foto de cuando éramos niños, es el recuerdo más valioso que tengo y sé que solo tú lo cuidaras como yo.

Estoy seguro de que todo tiene un porque, no existen las casualidades decía mi abuela, por algo ella me dio el diario en el que solo escribí por ti, por algo tu me diste tu collar de la suerte cuando éramos niños, el destino quería volver a juntarnos, teníamos que estar juntos porque si, porque nos amamos y porque algún día el destino nos hará reencontrarnos de nuevo, lo sé.

Quiero que hagas algo por mí, se feliz, vive una vida plena, enamórate, ten hijos hermosos, tal vez Everett y Roxy Hummel Anderson no existan en esta vida pero pueden existir Everett y Roxy Hummel.

Por favor, Kurt no te hundas en un lago de tristeza por mi culpa, sabes que nunca me lo perdonaría, quiero que seas feliz incluso si eso no es conmigo.

Te prometo que algún día nos volveremos a ver y ese día será el más hermoso porque jamás nos tendremos que separar de nuevo.

Te ama, tu esposo Blaine Anderson Hummel


	16. Juntos Por Toda La Eternidad

**Capitulo 16**

Juntos Por Toda La Eternidad

Pasaron 10 largos años, Kurt se encontró con un muchacho un día, un rubio de tez pálida y anteojos negros. Su nombre era Cameron McGinty. Kurt y el se hicieron grandes amigos, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y se divertían jugando y charlado de tonterías. Un día Kurt le conto sobre Blaine y para sorpresa de Kurt, Cameron tenía una historia similar, había perdido al amor de su vida por un accidente automovilístico, que lo había dañado tanto que paso sus últimos días en un hospital y Cameron se caso en el hospital con él antes de que muriera.

Kurt pensó en lo terrible que era aquella historia que su amigo le contaba, pero supo también que su historia era igual de terrible. Tal vez el gran parecido, hizo que se quedaran juntos, ambos sabían que sus verdaderos amores se habían ido, pero se sentían bien juntos, Kurt lo quería mucho a Cameron y este igual a Kurt.

3 años después de conocerse se casaron y poco después adoptaron a dos niños, primero a un pequeño bautizado Samuel Everett Hummel McGinty y 2 años mas tarde a la pequeña bautizada Roxy Beth Hummel McGinty.

Una tarde, en vacaciones la familia Hummel McGinty caminaba por la playa.

Kurt sostenía a la inquieta Roxy que jugueteaba con el collar de su padre y Cameron corría detrás de Samuel.

Kurt no pudo notarlo en ese momento, estaba riendo con su hijo y su esposo, pero Roxy tironeo de su collar y este callo a la arena en un instante. La pequeña comenzó a llorar al notar que su padre continuaba con la caminata y no iba en busca del objeto, pero Kurt no le entendía, entonces la abrazo para que se calmara.

Esa misma noche Kurt se dio cuenta de su perdida y lloro desconsoladamente durante horas, pero luego su llanto ceso, cuando su marido le hablo.

-recuerda Kurt-le susurro- nada es coincidencia.

Los años pasaron, los hijos de Kurt crecieron fuertes y sanos. Kurt ya era un anciano cuando su hijo mayor los invito a pasar las vacaciones con él y su familia.

Una tarde, casi cuando estaba oscureciendo, Samuel se acerco felizmente a Kurt.

-papa-le dijo-mira lo que encontré.

Su hijo le tendió un collar con un dije azul ovalado.

-¿de dónde lo sacaste?-inquirió Kurt sorprendido.

-lo encontré en la arena- su hijo se alejo.

Kurt sabía que no era posible que el collar hubiese permanecido ahí, sin ser tomado por el mar o tapado con la arena. Entonces lo supo.

Camino lentamente, sus huesos estaban desgastados y su cuerpo cansado, los años no habían transcurrido solos. Se recostó lentamente en la cama y tomo una pequeña fotografía de debajo de su almohada, en ella aparecían dos niños, uno calvo con grandes ojos avellana y otro con cabello castaño y ojos azules. Kurt beso la fotografía y la apoyo contra su pecho. Cerro lo ojos aun apretando su viejo collar en una de sus manos y se quedo dormido. Jamás volvió a despertar.

Muy pocos saben de la historia de Kurt y Blaine, de todo lo que sufrieron y todo lo que disfrutaron y sobre todo, de todo el amor que compartieron, tal vez tan solo ellos la conocen realmente.

En algún lugar más allá del universo, dos niños se encuentran en un hermoso prado rodeado de flores blancas. Uno de risos negros y grandes ojos avellana, el otro de cabello castaño e intensos ojos azules.

Ellos lo recuerdan todo, pero ninguno dice nada, tan solo se observan el uno al otro sonrientes.

El pequeño de cabello rizado extiende su mano hacia el pequeño castaño, este la toma enseguida.

Ambos niños se alejan caminando lenta y tranquilamente por el prado.

Esta vez nadie podrá separarlos, esta vez estarán juntos por toda la eternidad.

Fin

**Notas de la autora: Bueno aquí está el final de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado… creo que fue con la historia que más sufrí x/ yo tampoco quería que muriera NADIE, pero es el ciclo de la vida ¿no? Algunos no tienen tanta suerte como otros y sus vidas son más cortas, pero eso no quiere decir que las disfruten menos :)**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia y espero sus comentarios con ansias.**

**Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
